Death Brought Us Together Again
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Immediately after fighting the last Giant Jason is killed and sent to Elysium, finally he is reunited with his best friend and maybe more? Read and enjoy, Jeyna, Percabeth, Frazel, Luke/OC, with a dash of Liper.


**Hey guys, yes I am very neglacting this week. But I got a review today that inspired me, and it was kind of a suggestion from an anonymous person called: Guest, okay, it was I am Reyna daughter of Bellona's friend Lauren, HI! I loved your suggestion. Okay, her suggestion was I write about Jason dying and meeting up with Reyna in Elysium, and I thought about it for two whole seconds... before deciding OF COURSE! Just because I love Jeyna and well, I hate seeing fics that end with Reyna unhappy because Jason chose Piper over her, instead of dying. And this practically wrote itself, which makes me happy, other than the fact Jason dies :'(. Without further ado... the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: Okay, the only person I own is the girl Sarah, she's named after my younger sister and my friend in college. Neither of them have red hair. The rest all belong to RR and NOT ME! On with the story.**

* * *

Jason's Point of View:

Greece is probably beautiful on an ordinary day, but when you're fighting for your life and so many others' lives against Giants and their physco mother who wants to rule the world then you don't get to take in the scenes around you, especially when you and six other people are trying to battle the meanest Giant and are extremely tired and want nothing more than a warm bed, food and drink, my leg ached from where it the wall when Pallas threw me across the room and into the marble wall, it was hard to fight when your opponant won't fight fair. _Enceladus_ was laughing as we attempted to destroy him like we destroyed his siblings. But with every blow we landed he just laughed at us harder, we had managed to keep Olympus intact but we really needed the gods help with him, I was dirty and sweating buckets along with the team but they weren't helping.

"We can't win!" Frank cried, Enceladus laughed again.

"Of course you can't." He laughed, I sighed warily as I shot another dose of lightning, making my head spin dizzily, I contemplated giving up on this and dying but then Reyna's smiling face entered my thoughts unwillingly, a memory of her at the last feast of Fortuna I had been at, her hair was down and curly and she looked so adorable as she made faces at her toga periodically, and that image gave me a better boost than Ambrosia or Nectar ever would.

"FOR THE GODS!" I yelled, Percy smiled at me and repeated the cry as we all charged at the Giant, I summoned all my powers of lightning and I allowed it to travel onto my sword as I slammed it into the Giant's lower left leg, Piper threw her dagger into the Giant's upper right leg, Leo threw flameballs that hit the Giant's chest and torso while Frank sent a rain of Hazel's jewals at his head, Annabeth threw her knife at his arm and then my hair stood up on back of my neck.

"Back away guys." Percy yelled and we all ran out of distance from the Giant right before a huge blast of lightning blew him to smitherines, the resulting backlash blew us all off our feet and I flew ten feet to crash into the same marble wall I injured my leg on, great. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Leo getting up and looking at me worriedly before I closed my eyes, when I opened them again I was standing in front a man in an expensive Italian suit who was looking at me with a pitying look.

"Come along Mr. Grace, we can't leave Jupiter's son on the wrong side of the river now." The man said, I followed him into an elevator with a bunch of other people, it hit me that I was dead and I began scanning faces, looking in case I reconised someone.

"What will happen now?" I asked the man as the elevator shifted to a ferry which he began to push along.

"You will be judged on whether you go to Elysium, Asphodal or Punishment." The ferryman said, I noticed he was now wearing a hooded robe instead of his suit, I nodded and looked over the side of the boat to see the river, it was swamped with junk, diplomas, a wedding dress, I even saw a ring floating.

"The river Styx." I whispered as I realised what I was travelling on.

"Yes, so many hopes and dreams, vanished." The ferryman confirmed, I looked back at him. "They all end up in there when someone dies." He added, I finally remembered his name from the Greek myths.

"Charon, right?" I asked, the man smiled, at least, I think he might have under his hood.

"Good to meet someone who didn't confuse me with that old horse-man." Charon replied, I smiled to myself. "You don't get many demigods who want to talk to me." Charon added, I feld bad.

"Don't Pluto's children talk to you?" I asked.

"Only when crossing the river. Otherwise they shadow-travel right into the Underworld." Charon replied, the rest of the river journey was spent in silence until we docked, I got off the ferry with the rest of the spirits.

"Thank you Charon." I said.

"Not so fast godling." Charon said, I turned back to look at him and he pulled something from a pocket of his robe, then he handed it to me before going back down the river, I looked at the thing in my hand, it was a picture of Reyna smiling, the same one that inspired me to keep going. I smiled at it fondly and placed it in my jeans pocket before turning back to the other spirits.

"AH!" I screamed when I saw the three-headed dog in front of me, I heard Charon laugh as he continued down the river, if I wasn't already dead I'd be right where I am because of a heart attack. Then I noticed other people just walking underneath him and I followed them timidly, it wasn't that I was afraid of dogs, or Giant dogs, but more of being sat on, or squished like a bug. But the dog let me pass but I was suddenly whisked off by a Dirae.

"You're to be judged immediately." The Dirae told me as she flew me into a tent, I wasn't the only person in the tent, there were three men wearing gold masks behind a table. I felt them go through my mind and judge my deeds while I just stood there helpless.

"Hmm, defeated three Giants..." One man said.

"Left his best friend and partner to run alone." The second man argued and that stung.

"But that was Hera's fault." The third man reminded him. "He had no choice." I felt better that he understood where I came from.

"Defeated the Trojan Sea Monster." The first man added, then in unison they spoke directly to me.

"Elysium." They told me, I was flooded with joy but I wouldn't refuse it as I wanted to be in the same place as Reyna when she arrived, the Dirae picked me up and flew me to Elysium, where I was dropped off. Suddenly a small person slammed into me, I was thrown back by the force before reconising the red hair, Sarah had been one of the people to take care of me when I was small and joined the legion, she was killed by a monster three days before Reyna arrived.

"Jason!" Sarah squealed, then she looked me over. "You've grown." She accused me, she looked no older than 23 and was still telling me off.

"I'm 16, what did you expect?" I teased.

"Come on, I want you to meet some friends!" Sarah dragged me off.

* * *

Two years passed, I was walking through Elysium with Luke Castellan, apparently he was involved with the Titan war, he explained his part and I became his friend, he also became Sarah's boyfriend, which I found interesting, a Greek and a Roman, we sometimes saw Nico Di Angelo, whenever he passed by he kept us up to date, Percy and Annabeth got engaged, Hazel and Frank were progressing towards that, Leo and Piper still had yet to make their moves but Nico assured us it wouldn't be long, he kept us up to date with Thalia, who helped Reyna through the pain, I felt so greatful to my sister right then.

"You're trying for rebirth?" I confirmed what Luke was trying to tell me.

"With Sarah." Luke reminded me, I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I want to be able to have a life with her, one where we haven't met after our deaths." Luke explained, I nodded, it was understandable. "You could come with us, maybe you'd end up as either mine or Sarah's brother." Luke offered, I smiled and shook my head.

"Thanks for the offer, but if I left here without Reyna she'd wait here just so we could try again and then she'd send me back here." I explained, Luke laughed.

"You're insane if you think that." Luke told me, I nodded.

"But it's the truth." I told him, we were interrupted when Sarah ran over, her red hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Nico's looking for us." Sarah panted, Luke and I shared a look, usually when Nico wanted us it involved Thalia, I could only hope Nico wasn't delivering Thalia's spirit himself. Sarah followed us as we ran through Elysium to the wooded area we usually met Nico in, when we arrived I skidded to a stop, the female he was with had black hair, like my sister's except her's was longer, pale skin but no freckles, or blue eyes, instead the irises that were filled to the brim with joy were black as she met my eyes.

"Reyna." I whispered, Reyna covered her mouth with both her hands as she gaped at me, tears brimming in her eyes, she nodded. "Are you?" I asked quietly.

"Hell-hound attack, she was visiting Percy and Annabeth with Thalia." Nico confirmed, my eyes never left Reyna's as I processed what I was just told, Reyna was here, with me, Reyna.

"Maybe we should leave them alone..." Sarah suggested slowly to the guys, they all left the area with Luke asking Nico to catch them up on day-to-day life uptop. As soon as they were out of earshot Reyna ran the distance between us and knocked me to the ground in a tight hug, I hugged her back, content that I could feel her again, I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled as we lay there for I have no idea how long, eventually I became aware that I was whispering her name repeatedly.

"Oh gods, Jason." Reyna mumbled as I pulled the two of us up into a sitting position, I nodded, I knew how it felt I was so overwhelmed. Then I remembered it was just the two of us, alone, with no one around to taunt me.

"Reyna, can I tell you something?" I asked, Reyna looked up at me and I couldn't get over how adorable she looked. "When we were fighting the Giant I almost gave up." Reyna gasped. "But then I remembered something that inspired me to keep going." I said before pulling out the picture I never let go of and proudly showed every person in Elysium I came across in my first year here. I handed it to Reyna and she looked at it, surprise coloured her face as she realised what I meant.

"I kept you going?" Reyna asked, I nodded proudly. "Jason..." Reyna's cheeks turned an adorable silver as she blushed. Eventually she handed the picture back and we got up.

"Shall I show you around?" I offered, Reyna nodded and I took hold of her hand, slightly blushing.

"One last thing." Reyna said she turned to me and stood on her tiptoes before pressing her lips to mine, in that second I understood what Luke meant by live a life with Sarah, I kissed back and wound my arms around Reyna's waist as I smiled and closed my eyes. Maybe I could convince Luke and Sarah to stay a while, let them get to know my girlfriend, after all, Sarah had to meet the lady who kept me alive after she died. Finally we parted for air and I leaned my forehead on Reyna's.

"So, shall we go find Nico, I want you to meet Luke and the woman who taught me about girls." I said, Reyna grabbed my hand again and we began running throug Elysium, suddenly things were much better, but I can't use the phrase that "life is good" because, I hate to break it to you, but...

I'm dead, but as happy as I can be.

* * *

**This story reached 1,997 words, which made me laugh because Sarah(My little sister) was born in 1997, so that made it interesting. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you loved it as much as I do, and yes, I am a sappy romantic with no experience in the field.**

**SHOUT OUT TO LAUREN: How was the ice cream bar, because I have birthday cake! Hehe.**

**Peace out, and party. it. up in Elysium!**

**(P.S. Yes I gave Luke a girlfriend, he needed one!)**


End file.
